


You Gave Me Christmas

by catewip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Skiing, Snow, Snowball Fight, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip
Summary: When PR assistant Remus Lupin arrives at Potters Lodge, he's determined to win over his handsome new client Sirius Black and the fact that he gets to escape the nightmare of Christmas is an added bonus. But when professional turns personal and old wounds begin to heal, will Remus start to see the enchanting magic of the festive season.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 86
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kattlupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin/gifts), [Gooseberrybrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseberrybrains/gifts).



Remus Lupin hates Christmas. From the festive songs on repeat from early November, to the overload of flashing lights that never cease to make his headache worse. A pit of dread and despair makes itself at home in Remus’ stomach every year as the dark winter nights roll in and as the entire world around him seems to be filled with joy, Remus can only dream of January when this is all over.

Sitting at his office computer Remus looks out of the window onto the city below. Dark grey concrete surrounded by even darker weather, Remus watches the snowfall knowing that it won't bring the white Christmas that everyone wishes, only sludge underfoot, wet socks, and frozen feet. 

Surely Remus isn’t the only person that hates this time of year? There must be others who realise that the world isn’t always merry and bright, people who understand that this holiday has been taken over and made into a consumer hell and corporate cash cow? There must be other people out there that struggle, who feel just as alone as he does?

Turning his back on the city, Remus tries to ignore the tacky tinsel surrounding his computer screen and finishes his notes for tomorrow's meeting. Remus has been working at the public relations firm for a year now and has been Gilderoy Lockhart's assistant for just over half of that, which he’s been told is a company record. Rumour has it that Lockhart doesn’t have the best history with assistants and Remus can see why. The self-proclaimed PR Super Specialist manages to blag his way through the accounts while it’s his assistants, and now Remus, that gets to do all of the work behind the scenes. 

Lockhart has already been bragging to the entire office that he's working on the Black account, even though their first meeting with Sirius Black isn’t until tomorrow. Remus would bet his entire life saving, even though they’re not much, that Lockheart hasn’t even read the portfolio and research that Remus has put together for him. 

When he first began, all research pointed towards Black Family Enterprises. Well known for their success in pharmaceuticals and a household name, Remus quickly realised that Sirius isn’t a part of the family business. In fact, Sirius doesn’t seem to be connected to them at all. Sirius has built his own impressive success from the ground up, offering luxury accommodation throughout many major cities.

Remus has spent more time researching for this account than he would like to admit. He also swears to himself that it has nothing to do with how ridiculously attractive Sirius is. Remus is surprised to see that the photos of Sirius aren’t the typical businessman in a stuffy suit type, but action shots of him skiing down an almost vertical drop that makes Remus’ stomach swoop and his palms sweat. And if Remus does one last internet search on Sirius when he gets home that night, it’s purely because Remus is completely and utterly dedicated to his work.

As Remus gets to work early the next morning, with doughnuts, pastries and coffees in hand, the entire office seems to be a buzz with commotion. Everyone, from the receptionist to upper management seems excited with the prospect of acquiring Black’s account. Remus politely greets the company manager Dumbledore, who smiles behind his half-moon spectacles before stealing a doughnut and retreating to his office with a wink. Lockheart is still nowhere to be found, which doesn’t surprise Remus, he has a habit of cutting it close or simply calling it ‘fashionably late’. Collecting printouts from Lockhart’s previous campaigns from his office on the way, Remus heads straight to the conference room to set up before Black arrives, bundling himself in backwards so he can open the large glass doors with everything he is carrying.

“Need a hand?” Remus startles at the amused warm voice and almost loses an entire tray of doughnuts before they’ve been caught mid-air by one of the most handsome men Remus has ever laid eyes on. 

Oh no, photos of Sirius Black certainly don’t do him justice. He’s all well built muscle, bright eyes, and strong jawline, and Remus feels himself flush as Sirius steadies him before helping him place the coffees onto the table. Remus tries to ignore Sirius’ warm, unbelievably attractive smile and tries to remember that he himself is actually a professional, or that he’s at least trying to be. 

“Hello, it’s so nice to meet you, Mr. Black. I’m Remus Lupin, Mr. Lockhart's assistant.” Remus extends his hand in a formal greeting that feels almost a little too practiced now that Sirius has literally saved his doughnuts. Sirius huffs out a small laugh and shakes his hand, the greeting is professional, yet Sirius’ hand feels large and warm in his own, tightens ever so gently, almost reassuringly. 

“Sirius.”

“Sirius.” It feels almost too personal as Remus repeats his name. “Thank you.” 

Remus gestures to the coffees, more than a little flustered. Lockhart normally handles the clients while Remus observes quietly in the background, offering support and information in the right places. He doesn’t normally blush when he calls a client by their name either. 

“Please Sirius, have a seat. I’m sure Mr. Lockhart will be here any moment. Coffee? Pastry?” Remus cringes at his overly polite tone, but watches as Sirius smirks before taking a seat and a coffee.

He's a stark contrast to the formal business attire that everyone normally wears to the office with dark jeans, black shirt, leather jacket, and boxer boots. Remus can appreciate not wanting to follow the dress code or what's come to be expected with the title of 'businessman'. 

Remus tries to appear busy by sorting through the papers he's brought, right up until he's royally distracted by Sirius choosing a cinnamon bun from the box and quickly bringing his thumb to his full lips and gently sucking off the icing. It’s so casual yet obscene in what it does to Remus’ heartbeat. That's it, Remus is doomed, or worse, getting fired. He's certain that Sirius must be able to see the heat he feels rise to his cheeks. But thankfully, Remus is sure it's never been said before but Lockhart saves the day as he finally bursts through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black has never really found himself lost for words, until he’s faced with the blush that crosses Remus Lupin's face. Sweet eyes flit to his for too short of a second, almost like he’s surprised too. Sirius is shocked to find that he’s annoyed when Lockhart interrupts them, even though the meeting is with him, not Remus. Sirius scolds himself and makes himself focus on the matter at hand. 

Although he doesn't warm to Lockheart at all as the man introduces himself, jokes that Sirius is too early, doesn’t apologise for being late himself, and expresses how he’s excited to work with Black Family Enterprises all before they’ve even sat down again. Sirius’ bristles and is about to correct Lockhart before Remus' soft polite voice beats him to it.

“Your growth within properties is really impressive Mr. Black. If you don’t mind me asking, what made you switch over to leisure and tourism?” Sirius can’t help but smile, it’s a blatant save from Remus, it gives Lockhart all the new information he needs and saves his arse at the same time. Sirius wonders how often Remus has to do this for Lockhart and if the other clients notice or care, he’s guessing often.

“My main focus at the moment is Potters Lodge. It’s a family business and was originally owned by The Potters, who left it to James, their son, and I when they passed. It’s really important to me that this project is successful, so if you need to ask questions or if you need more time to research just say.” He says the last part to Lockhart directly, although the man doesn’t seem to take the hint that Sirius knows he’s obviously underprepared for this meeting. 

Lockhart’s smiles like he’s missed Sirius’ point entirely. Dumbledore had promised Sirius that if he chose their company, he would be working with the best PR Specialist the city had to offer. Right now Sirius has his doubts. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Black, my team and I are more than capable of managing a company of this small size.” Lockhart’s confidence borders on arrogance and Sirius doesn’t miss Remus wince as he continues talking.

“We’ve had a lot of success with other larger clients, so I’m sure we can put your little Lodge on the map. Why don’t you tell us what your major concepts are and I can devise a plan that will guarantee you success?”

Lockhart is full of buzzwords and lofty promises and it makes Sirius cringe. If it wasn't for the company's amazing reputation Sirius would have left this meeting straight away. He also tells himself that his staying in this meeting has absolutely nothing to do with the way meeting Remus has brought a genuine smile to his face for the first time in weeks. Definitely nothing to do with his angelic like features or his soft plump lips wrapped around the tip of his pen. Fuck, Sirius' in trouble.

"The company structure is flexible at best. James and I own the lodge and company, but we have family and friends working alongside us. If anyone has ideas they can speak up, although that doesn't always mean people will listen."

Sirius absolutely adores everyone, but he can't help but become frustrated when he thinks of how informal the company is. He wouldn't change any of them, but he accepts that they need help.

"The Lodge has been in the family for almost six generations, The Potters were always so welcoming to everyone that people started to stay overnight because they didn't actually want to leave. The business grew from there."

Lockhart relaxes back in his chair and gestures Sirius to continue, it's a sharp contrast to Remus who's frantically taking notes.

"As well as accommodation, we offer a wide range of winter sports and activities, although despite the addition of the spa and the new cabins we are making a loss. Our occupancy rate is under forty percent."

"Well, we can certainly change that!" Lockhart declares confidently and launches into describing what he has supposedly done for bigger companies.

Sirius only has to listen to a few of his points to realise that Lockheart definitely isn’t the brains behind this operation. The proposal the company sent him had been fantastic, already full of ideas and packed with useful marketing information. Whoever has written it has obviously done a lot of research on the business already, so when Lockhart keeps saying The Putters instead of The Potters, even after Sirius has corrected him twice, it’s the final straw.

"Thank you very much for your time Mr. Lockhart." Sirius interrupts and is surprised when he sees a large grin spread across the man's face.

"Brilliant Mr. Black, we'll get the papers drawn up for you by the end of the day and I will personally see to it that –"

"No, thank you." Sirius states firmly and by the astounded look on Lockhart’s face, it doesn't seem to be a word he's used to hearing.

"I'd like to discuss this further with Mr. Lupin only." Lockhart actually turns red and begins to splutter as Sirius turns directly to Remus who's looking a little stunned himself and gently asks, "if that's okay with you Remus?" 

"He's only an assistant. My assistant Mr. Black and if you want to work with this company it will have to be through me! Right Lupin!?"

There's a long drawn out silence where Remus seems to be deciding his next move. Guilt starts to blossom in Sirius' stomach as he's put this polite man who he's literally only just met into this awkward situation. He watches Remus take a deep breath before a mischievous smile crosses his face,

"How can I help, Sirius?"

Lockhart’s exit from the meeting room is somewhat less than graceful as he rants about 'finding Dumbledore' and 'putting things right' and both Remus and Sirius can’t help but laugh.

"So, have you done any projects on your own before?" 

Remus produces paperwork from his battered leather briefcase and spends the next fifteen minutes or so taking Sirius through his past projects. They discuss what could work for Potters Lodge and even the option of Remus visiting to experience everything they have to offer. Sirius is more than surprised when Remus volunteers to visit over the holidays, quickly dismissing Sirius' worries that he may already have plans.

Remus' projects are certainly not as polished as the ones the company sends out but the information in them is worth its weight in gold. Sirius is also impressed that most of them seem to be for charities, which he guesses Remus has completed in his own time. 

"You were the one who wrote and sent me the proposal weren't you?"

Sirius is relieved that his instincts were right as Remus hesitantly nods his head. 

"Look, I need someone who not only knows what they're doing, but who's good with people and can convince my family to go along with any changes. Let's be honest, they'd eat Lockhart alive."

That startles a laugh from Remus and Sirius finds his smile is contagious. That's until Lockhart charges back into the room with an amused looking Dumbledore in tow. He gestures frantically towards Sirius and Remus like he's caught them out, but the old man simply raises a questioning brow.

"I'd like Remus to handle my account. Spend a couple of weeks at Potters Lodge to experience everything we have to offer. It'll give him enough information to develop an integrated marketing plan that our company needs."

Sirius doesn’t know whether he laughs with shock, relief for Remus, or the fact that Lockharts looks like he may actually explode when Dumbledore joyfully replies,

"Lovely, congratulations on your promotion Mr. Lupin."


	3. Chapter 3

Remus has never seen anything so breathtaking in all his life. He means the view from the plane window of course, not Sirius who picks him up from the airport, somehow looking handsome and attractive even though he seems to be buried in a mass of layers and coats. His red and gold scarf loops around his face and Remus is shocked to find he’s disappointed that he can’t look at Sirius’ jaw line again. 

“Is that the only coat you’ve brought?” Sirius questions as he leads him from the airport, Remus nods and makes the febal excuse that he’s just warm blooded. He doesn’t want to tell Sirius that this isn’t just his smartest work coat, it’s his only coat and he was unable to afford a new one for the trip. 

Sirius smiles, but his eyes are etched with worry and Remus soon understands why when he steps out into the beyond freezing afternoon. Even though the sun is high and bright, Remus’ breath mists around him and his teeth begin to chatter on their own accord. He almost jumps back as Sirius is wrapping his own scarf around Remus’ neck, the warmth still there from Sirius’ body heat and Remus can’t help but breathe it in.

As they finally reach the car, Sirius turns the heat up straight away and hands Remus a thick blanket from the back seat. As Remus snuggles under the blanket, he can’t help but think his new client, still practically a stranger, is more kind and considerate than some of the awkward dates he’s recently been on, although this is certainly not a good time for him to be thinking about them in comparison to Sirius, who could make or break his career.

The drive to Potters Lodge takes around forty minutes and Remus finds that Sirius and himself settle into comfortable conversation easily. Sirius tells him more about what the company has to offer and Remus is genuinely surprised that they are not overrun with booking, a place like this should definitely have a long waiting list during the holidays.

As the car rounds a corner, Remus finds himself gasping in awe at the most beautiful view he has ever seen. Sirius grins as he pulls over to the side of the road and they sit in silence for a moment as Remus takes in the picture perfect mountains covered in fluffy white snow. The majestic tree line of the forest stands proud to the left of a large lake and set slightly back from the lake is the most beautiful lodge Remus has ever seen. Postcard perfect.

“Remus, wait. You’ll freeze!” Sirius chuckles as Remus leaves the car, feeling almost compelled to leave the warmth of the car to take in the view better. Taking his camera from his bag, Remus takes a few shots that could be used for promos, although he’s sure that any photos of this magical place couldn’t do the reality justice. 

Sirius joins him, leaning casually against the front of the car, patiently waiting for Remus to finish his photos with a large smile on his handsome face.

“You like it then?” There’s a pride in his voice that Remus finds endearing, it’s obvious that Sirius loves this place. Remus joins him leaning against the car, they’re sat a little too close to be professional, but now that Remus is faced with such a beautiful place he finds it hard to care.  
“It’s unbelievable...it’s stunning.” Remus can all but whisper, his voice hoarse with awe. Sirius seems pleased, his laugh light and happy as he leans closer to Remus and points to a section of forest set slightly back from the lodge. 

“Your cabin is over there. It’s one of our new ones, it’s close enough to the Lodge but you’ll feel like the only person in the world.” 

“It’s perfect!” Remus can hardly remember when he last felt this excited for the holidays. To be completely isolated and away from all the fake holiday cheer sounds like an absolute dream. The face that he can distract himself with work until the holiday is over is the perfect added bonus.

They sit for a while longer, Remus can’t tear his eyes away and Sirius seems to be enjoying the view just as much as he is. It doesn’t take long for the cold to settle into his bones and they retreat back to the welcomed warmth of the car and quickly make the journey down to Potters Lodge.

Remus takes a deep relaxing breath and concentrates on grounding himself. He shouldn’t be this nervous, he’s helped Lockhart with so many meetings and watched the man with clients so many times that he knows he can do this. Dumbledore even loaned Remus a company laptop and camera for the trip and he’s spent hours preparing a presentation that can rival Lockharts best.

So with dull bored meetings and stuffy company clients in mind, Remus feels solely unprepared when Potters Lodge door opens and he is greeted by Christmas personified. A small toddler stares up at him, wide curious eyes behind thick glasses and a mop of unruly hair. His Christmas jumper is so oversized that it brushes the floor and only his little fingertips show as he reaches up his arms to give Remus a frantic wave.

“Hi!” The little boy shouts with a large grin and panic begins to settle in Remus’ stomach, he’s never really interacted with children. 

“Hi.” Remus says a little hesitantly but the small boy doesn’t seem to notice, now bouncing up and down in front of him as he wraps his small arms around Remus’ legs. Sirius is laughing as he scoops the boy into his arms and throws him over his shoulder, delighted giggles ring out through the room as Sirius introduces them.

“Harry, this is Remus. Remus, this is James and Lily’s son Harry. He’s the boss around here!” Sirius spins himself around a few times until Harry is dizzy and giggling. Then the boy shakes Remus’ hand so firmly that he can’t help but smile at the child even though his nerves have well and truly set in. 

“Come on Harry, lead the way.” Sirius places Harry down and they follow him as he shuffles off into the house, occasionally tripping over his christmas jumper and Sirius catches him every time. Remus would normally have found it comical or even endearing, but right now his only focus was his overwhelming urge to flee. The entire lodge screams Christmas. Wreaths hang from every door, decorations are artfully placed throughout the hallways and Remus swears he’s counted at least four small but fully decorated Christmas trees already. 

Remus comes to a sudden stop as he enters the kitchen and sees the large number of people seated around the table, others standing and some sitting on the benches that aren’t covered in Christmas decorations. Even the kitchen has a bloody Christmas tree, Remus notes as pure panic sets in. This is a far cry from any of the boardroom meetings he’s attended. 

He feels Sirius bump into the back of him, obviously not releasing that he’s stopped and that’s when everyone seems to notice their arrival. The conversation becomes loud and chaotic as everyone starts talking at once and Remus can’t seem to concentrate on who’s who. 

He suddenly feels the gentle pressure of Sirius’ hand at his lower back, it’s warm and reassuring. Remus tries to remember that Sirius hired him, not Lockhart because he believes Remus can do this. So with Sirius’ gentle support, Remus faces his fears and steps into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius can sense the sudden change in Remus immediately. He’d been completely happy and relaxed during their drive here, they’d spoken about the company and even about the presentation. Remus had seemed confident and capable, but that’s not the man who stands before him now as the family welcomes him excitedly, the volume level increasing tenfold. 

James is the first one to welcome Remus to their home, completely ignoring all social boundaries and pulling Remus into a massive sturdy hug. Sirius can’t help but smile as he remembers meeting James for the first time at boarding school. He’d given Sirius the same massive welcoming hug and even though Sirius had frozen, just like Remus was now, those brotherly hugs had quickly become one of his favourite things.

“You must be Remus, we’ve heard so much about you-”

“Too much!” That comment earns Peter a sharp elbow to his side from James, even though the two of them are now on the verge of laughing like school children.

“I’m James, it’s so good to have you here. That’s Peter and this amazing woman is my wife Lily.” Sirius smiles at the way James says ‘my wife’ like he still can’t quite believe his luck, even after all these years and a child together.

Sirius stands back as Lily and James introduce everyone in the room. First Regulus, whose very formal handshake seems to calm Remus slightly, until he’s faced with Alaster’s low grumble and curt nod. Marlene and Dorcas wave from their spot sat on top of the kitchen bench where they smile through mouthfuls of Lily’s latest batch of cookies. Hagrid's shockingly strong pat on the back sends Remus flying forward and bumping into poor old Bathilda, who's been doting so much on Harry she hasn’t even noticed that they have a guest.

It’s so reminiscent of when Sirius had first arrived at the Lodge that he feels a pang of sorrow that Fleamont and Euphemia aren’t here to see James and Lily carrying on the tradition of their warm family welcome. 

“You can stay, you know?” He catches Regulus just before he’s about to sneak out of the door. Regulus looks back at the room for a long moment then turns with a smile, although Sirius knows it’s a little too reserved. 

“It’s alright, you’ve got business to do… You should really save him though.” Regulus nods over to where Remus is now surrounded by everyone asking questions while Harry holds onto his legs again.

“At least he has good taste in scarfs.” Sirius punches his shoulder in jest as Regulus raises a sarcastic eyebrow. It’s still not as comfortable as it should be. The interaction is typical between him, James and Peter but still feels slightly too new with Regulus, both brothers still trying to work out where they stand with each other. Regulus gives a small smile and leaves, allowing Sirius to turn his attentions back to the meeting at hand.

Sirius knew his family could be a handful, that was why he’d hired Remus afterall, but right now Sirius couldn’t bring himself to worry about the presentation or even the company for that matter. His only worry is the panicked look in Remus’ normally calm eyes and the way his hands shake as he opens his laptop.

He finds himself unconsciously gravitating towards the man, wanting to shield him from his loving but somewhat chaotic family. Sirius gently touches his knuckles against the skin of Remus’ wrist as he opens the presentation programme, desperate to offer Remus any reassurance he can even though he’s not sure what how.

“You’ve got this.” Sirius whispers before thinking and Remus seems to hold his breath for a long moment, then he smiles. It’s forced, Sirius wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t already seen Remus’ face light up with a beautiful genuine smile only half an hour earlier. Sirius wishes he could be back in that peaceful moment, if only to make Remus smile like that again. 

As questions start to fly in from seemingly every direction, Remus begins to topple over his words and the articulate young man Sirius had met only a few weeks early was now finding it difficult to answer a single question as the presentation slides skipped by at speed across the laptop screen.

Sirius is shocked to find that all he wants to do is lean across the table and hold Remus’ hand. He desperately wants to support him as he watches Remus’ chest rise and fall slightly too rapidly, his cheeks slightly too flushed. 

Just when he thinks he can’t hold back from saying something any longer, a small hand reaches up and Harry holds three of Remus’ fingers in his own much smaller hand. Remus smiles genuinely for the first time since he came into the room and Sirius' heart swells with gratitude as Harry just stands quietly by Remus’ side while he finishes his presentation. 

After stumbling through a few more questions and Lily announcing that dinner's nearly ready, Remus is quick to excuse himself, much to the protests from the rest of the family. Sirius watches him give Harry an awkward pat on the head and a quiet thank you and then he’s gone.

Sirius rushes after him, panicking that not only does Remus not know the area or where his cabin is, he still only has his thin coat and the evening chill has begun to set in. James is already waiting for him by the door with his large winter coat and pushes it into Sirius’ hands. 

“Thank you!” Sirius breathes with more weight behind it than merely thanking him for the coat. James gives him an encouraging smile and declares,

“At least he’s got a nice scarf though…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Anxiety

Remus steps out into the freezing evening and fights to pull the cold air into his burning lungs. As the entire world feels like it's about to spin on its axis, Remus begins to lose his balance, almost tipping over as he stumbles to lean against the wall of the cabin. 

All he can see is white snow as his vision starts to blur and his heart pounds hard against his ribcage. He becomes aware of noise, someone's talking to him but he can't quite make out the words as panic completely sets in.

He'd messed everything up. Sirius had not only given him this amazing opportunity by hiring him for this account, but he'd also welcomed Remus into his home with open arms. And in return, Remus could hardly string two words together, let alone answer any of the family's business questions correctly. 

He'd managed to make such a terrible first impression that he wouldn't be surprised if Sirius put him on a flight back tonight and got Lockhart out here to do it properly.

"Remus." A deep steady voice cut through his sheer panic. He's slightly aware that he's being wrapped in something heavy and thankfully warm, as Sirius helps guide him to sit down.

"Remus, I need you to do something very important for me okay?" Sirius' voice is gentle but commanding and Remus wants to hold onto it, wants Sirius to keep talking while he grounds himself in the comfort of his voice.

"Name five things that you can see right now." Remus' vision is still unfocused and his head feels blurry, but with Sirius' gentle tone Remus tries his best to look around.

"Snow. Lake, trees, mount- mountains… You." Remus struggles through his short breaths but feels slightly more centered as his vision begins to clear, Sirius' concerned face coming into focus.

"That's it, brilliant Remus." The relief and reassurance in Sirius' voice relaxes something deep inside Remus' chest and he finally manages a large deep breath in. "Now, name five things you can feel right now." 

"Snow… again." Remus huffs a small laugh even though his lungs still feel unbelievably tight and smiles when Sirius chuckles too, lifting Remus' hand out of the cold snow and squeezing his frozen fingers in between his large warm hands.

"What else?"

"Erm, the wind, your scarf, the cold… You." Sirius’ cheeks flush red as he quickly drops Remus' hand from his own, muttering an apology but Remus is surprised to find that he wishes Sirius hadn't let go.

Remus rises slowly to his feet and takes a moment to centre himself, his body feeling a lot calmer now that Sirius has managed to distract him. Remus isn't sure if he's distracted by Sirius' questions or the way that his bright kind eyes are solely focused on him. Whichever it is, he's grateful.

"Come on, I'll show you your cabin and you can get settled?" Sirius smiles softly then sets off down the snowy lane towards the forest.

"Wait, you still want me to stay?" Remus' disbelief seems to be mirrored in Sirius as the man halts and stares back at him, confusion clearly written across his handsome face.

"What? Of course you're bloody staying!" Sirius' warm laugh breaks through the last of the tension and Remus finds that he can breathe easier. "You've met the family, you know I need all the help I can get!"

Remus follows Sirius down the snow-covered lane and through the white-topped trees. Although his feet are frozen, the picturesque stroll allows Remus to gather his thoughts as the forest opens up onto a small clearing with the perfect log cabin.

Enchanted, Remus stops and completely forgets about his anxieties, being wet and the cold. The cabin is absolutely beautiful, a perfect mix of wood and glass, it looks like it's been a part of the forest forever. 

Stepping inside feels like coming home to a fairy tale, the main living area doubles the height with a cathedral ceiling. Unbelievably large glass windows seem to allow the beauty of nature inside, while the soft cushioned sofas and furniture made from reclaimed wood offers luxury alongside cosy comfort.

A small spiral staircase leads up to a sleeping shelf where a double bed is positioned to make the most of the impressive view of the forest, mountains and sky.

"It's stunning." Remus goes to take out his camera, the small details of the cabin like the magical fairy lights that hang from the rafters and the small gift basket of baked goods sitting on the wooden kitchen table are all perfect for marketing. Sirius stops him before he manages to get his bag open.

"Relax, you're off the clock now. We can always set up another cabin for photos later." 

"Thank you." Remus wants to tell Sirius that he's thankful for it all, thankful that he's even here, that he's trusted with their account and welcomed to their business and home, thankful for Sirius' help and support where Remus feels he's done nothing at all to deserve it. For now, he settles for the simple two words and can only hope Sirius understands.

It's not until Sirius strides over to the fireplace and starts filling it with logs that Remus realises how absolutely frozen he really is.

"Please tell me this cabin has a shower and unlimited hot water?" His teeth start to chatter and he's shaking. 

"Of course, the bathroom's off from the bedroom. Hagrid should have dropped your bags off earlier." Sirius opens the bedroom door and seems to stand a little awkwardly, almost like he's nervous.

"If you want to shower, I can get the fire started and get some hot drinks ready…or I can just leave of course." 

Remus had been so excited at the thought of complete isolation, especially after such a stressful day. Now with the thought of finally being warm and drinking with Sirius in front of the fire, the words leave Remus' mouth before he can even think of the consequences.

"Stay, please."


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius Black is trying everything in his power to be professional and he is utterly failing. The soft hum of the shower floats through the cabin and Sirius tries his best to tune it out and to ignore his damned imagination giving him endless pictures of water cascading down skin, wet hands running through golden curls and steam swirling around thighs. 

He lights the fire, stokes the fire, stares at the fire. Rearranges the cushions on the settees, then puts the cushions back where they were. Lights all the candles and blows them out again. Anything to distract himself from the ridiculous fluttering feeling in his stomach. 

He sets about making the Lodges famous hot chocolate, just the way Peter taught him or he'd never be forgiven. He's warming milk when he hears a small, almost shy cough from behind him. 

Remus is standing at the kitchen counter, his curls now falling wet across his much too innocent eyes and his entire face seems flushed, presumably from the heat of the shower. 

Sirius feels a little knot of worry unfurl, at least Remus isn't going to freeze now. He's wrapped up in a large knitted jumper, thick tartan pajama bottoms, and at least three pairs of socks. 

"That shower is definitely a major selling point!" Remus' gentle laugh is like music to Sirius' ears. He seems far more relaxed now as he approaches Sirius to look into the pan.

"Another one of our selling points…" Sirius explains as he reaches over to the gift hamper, leaning over Remus in the process. Sirius becomes highly aware of the lack of distance now between them but Remus doesn't seem to mind as he simply smiles and raises an eyebrow at the two square-shaped chocolate mixtures in Sirius' palm.

"Our famous Hot Chocolate Squares!" Sirius declares with a grin as he adds them to the hot milk and watches them immediately melt into a thick chocolate mixture. 

"Oh my god, that smells amazing." Remus gives a content sigh, rests his hip against the side of the bench, and leans forward to enjoy the thick chocolate aroma. Sirius desperately wants to lean forward too, not towards the chocolate but towards Remus. Oh, he's in trouble.

"It's Peter's secret recipe, he won't even tell me or James. Customers love it." Sirius distracts himself by pouring the thick chocolate mixture into two large mugs and feels slightly giddy when Remus lets out a little laugh of amusement as he adds cream, little marshmallows and chocolate chips then stirs it with a candy can. 

They make their way to the settee and curl up at opposite ends. Remus tucks his legs beneath him and wraps his hands around the warm mug, politely thanking Sirius and Sirius isn’t sure he's seen anyone look as adorable as Remus does now. With his golden curls now slightly wild from air drying and the fire giving a warm glow to his face, light resting softly upon his cheeks, nose and jaw, everywhere Sirius wants to hold his lips against.

Sirius watches as Remus gently purses his lips to blow on the too hot drink and feels a fluttering in his stomach as Remus lifts the mug and closes his eyes as he takes a sip. The fluttering sensation turns into a deep ache as Remus lets his head fall back and lets out a soft moan from the back of his throat.

"Oh my go, that's the best hot chocolate I've ever tasted!" Remus' sweet eyes land upon his and Sirius feels his stomach swoop, he nods and takes a mouthful of his own drink to cover up the fact he can hardly summon words. 

They sit in silence for a moment, both enjoying their drinks and the warmth of the fire. Sirius is surprised the silence is comfortable, like an old friend.

"I'm sorry about before." Remus almost whispers, his eyes still fixed on the fire dancing before them, his fingers clutching tightly around his mug.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sirius doesn't say it to comfort or excuse, he says it because it's true. He wishes he could let Remus know that everyone panics from time to time, that it's okay to feel those emotions, and that he shouldn't be embarrassed in any way.

Sirius is surprised to find he wants to share it all with Remus, to let this man know all of his secrets, even though he's almost a stranger. Sirius knows that logically they’ve only just met, but there's a pull to Remus that makes Sirius want to be honest.

"I was sixteen when I first came here. I landed on the doorstep, completely frozen, without a proper coat just like you…" Remus lets out a small laugh but remains silent and allows Sirius to continue. 

"I ran away from home, or was forced out depending on how you look at it I suppose. My parents weren't- they weren't kind."

Remus seems to silently reach out, his hand coming forward to rest upon the settee cushion between them. 

"Fleamont, Euphemia, and James welcomed me into their home right away. They made me feel completely welcome, like I was part of a family. Everything was perfect, then over dinner one night, when I was the happiest I could remember, I just couldn't breathe…" 

Remus doesn't judge him, there's no furrow of his brow, no sympathetic head tilt or condescending look. He just sits there, intently listening without judgement as his hand rests between them.

"James never left my side, Fleamont taught me ways to cope and Euphemia got me a therapist–"

Sirius huffs out a nervous laugh, or maybe it's a laugh of disbelief. He hadn't meant to open up that much, hadn't meant to tell Remus all the details, but Remus just sits there so open and understanding that Sirius finds that there's almost a comfort in sharing, a familiarity with Remus that he can't quite explain.

"Thanks to them, I learnt how to cope with it. Fleamont used to make me name five things when I was struggling, it kept me grounded. So I thought it would help you when…"

Sirius trails off, hoping he hasn't overshared or overstepped. 

"I just… panicked," Remus admits on a heavy sigh and Sirius finds himself reaching out too, placing his hands on that same cushion, resting it in the space between them both. Hands together, not touching but occupying the same space, at the same time. 

"I've watched Lockheart give hundreds of presentations that companies loved and I thought I could do the same, but maybe not. I'm sorry, maybe I'm not cut out for this job. You deserve the best."

Sirius has the sudden irrational need to take Remus' hand in his own and tell him he was the best for the job. Instead, he settles for words.

"Remus, I hired you because the proposals you did for those charities were amazing. And I certainly didn't hire you to be like Lockhart! Why on earth would you copy him!?" 

That startles a laugh from Remus and something in Sirius' chest eases. He watches Remus taking a deep breath before he continues.

"I wanted the presentation to be perfect, for you." Sirius tries to ignore the way his stomach swoops when Remus says 'for you'.

"Can we make a deal Remus? I want you to do this your way. Not the way Lockhart does it, or the way you'd think the company would. I want you to spend some time with us and work out a plan. Then work out a way to show us, in your own way. Okay?" 

He can tell Remus is still holding something back. It's in the tense line of his jaw and the way he holds on more tightly to the sleeves of his jumper. But as their eyes meet, Sirius can see the sheer determination radiates from him as he holds out his hand to Sirius.

"Deal." Sirius' heart skips as he takes Remus' hand in his and they both flush red as they shake hands. Lingering much longer than necessary, their hands remain entwined, Sirius' warm palm against Remus' soft skin. Sirius is sure his heart's about to beat out of his chest as Remus holds steady and doesn't pull away, like they're frozen in this moment, neither ready to let go.

The moment shatters when a loud knock on the cabin door startles them both apart. Sirius jumps out of his seat with surprise and Remus shifts on the settee, almost like he's trying to look natural. Sirius opens the door to what seems to be an entire stack of pizza boxes with legs, until Peter pokes his head around the side of the box tower and pushes his way inside.

"Oh hi Sirius, didn't think you'd still be here." Peter smiles, wiggling his eyebrows comically and Sirius is already plotting his revenge as Remus laughs, coming to help Peter in with the boxes.

"I noticed you didn't eat at the Lodge, so thought you could try some of our famous Six Cheese Pizza!" Peter announces the pizza with so much pride and excitement that even Sirius is laughing with them.

"Wow, six cheeses? Thank you." Remus fights through his laughter while Peter hands him at least four pizza boxes, then passes the rest to Sirius. 

"Um Peter...This is a lot of Pizza!?" Sirius questions.

"Well, I wasn't sure what Remus liked. Or if he's a vegan, or has any allergies. I don't wanna kill him on his first day!" 

Before Sirius has the chance to point out that Peter could have asked, there's another loud knock on the door and James is letting himself in and setting a large paper bag onto the counter. 

"Still here Sirius? Oh my god yes, is there a six cheese one?" James is already opening up the pizza boxes before Sirius gives an awkward cough.

"Oh sorry, hi Remus. You didn't eat at the Lodge so I've brought some of Lily’s pasta."

It takes no time at all for James and Peter to dish up the pizza, pasta and some drinks, and be sat on the floor in front of the fire. Sirius can't help but reach out for Remus as he passes, gently grabbing his hand to stop him before asking,

"Is this okay?" He nods with a smile to his two best friends who are currently trying to see who can eat a slice of pizza the fastest. Relief floods his body when Remus squeezes his hand and with a big smile whispers,

"Thank you, this is perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

Remus is almost sure he's woken up inside a Christmas card. It's just before dawn and snow is gently falling outside, drifting in that sleepy way that only snowflakes can. He makes himself a hot cup of tea before climbing the spiral staircase and curling up on the sleeping shelf. 

There's something about the dawn that brings new beginnings and clears Remus' mind. As difficult and busy as yesterday had been, it had ended with great food and even better company. As Remus watches the sunrise casting a beautiful glow across the freshly fallen snow, he can't help but think back to Sirius, his heart still pounding when he thinks of Sirius' strong hand in his. 

He decides to dive into his work, that's what he's here for after all and he needs a distraction. He's definitely not here to daydream about holding hands with his business client, or to think about the way Sirius gently licks the cream from his bottom lip while drinking his hot chocolate. 

He's pulled from his daydreaming by Lily arriving at the door with a happy hello and a box full of outdoor clothes. All of the coats, clothes, and even a few pairs of winter boots are secondhand from James and Remus couldn't be more thankful. He's beyond relieved that he doesn't have to pay for new items and he relaxes when there's no sign of judgement in Lily's eyes.

Her smile is kind and she radiates a calmness that her husband definitely didn't seem to possess the night before. There's something almost reassuring about her presence and Remus finds himself drawn to her, offering to share a cup of tea instead of sitting down to work as he should be. 

Even though Remus could see it as procrastination, it gives him the perfect opportunity to ask about The Lodge. Lily talks about The Potters with such fondness that it's hard to believe this hasn't been her home and family her entire life. Laughing comes easily to them as Lily reminisces over all of James' attempts to catch her attention while they were teens.

Remus finds himself laughing along at the stories of Sirius, James and Peter and all of the chaos they had caused. And even if he finds himself asking more questions about Sirius as a teen, even when he's met with Lily's raised eyebrow and knowing smile, it's simply because he wants to get to know his client better. It has nothing to do with his teenage soft spot for rebellious men in leather jackets.

Infact, he almost feels ridiculously nervous as he waves goodbye to Lily and sets about getting ready for Sirius to come and collect him. He finds the clothes fit him well enough and even seem to keep him warm when he ventures outside to wait for Sirius.

There's a fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach and his heart beats faster as Sirius emerges from the forest, a large smile on his face when he spots Remus.

"You look a lot more prepared today." Sirius declares with a warm chuckle and Remus' stomach swoops as bright eyes meet his.

"Ready for anything." Remus is determined to sound confident and able but is surprised to find that he actually feels comfortable around Sirius despite his nerves.

"I certainly hope so." Sirius' smirk is wicked and full of mischief, like a challenge written right across his handsome face and Remus feels hot under the collar, even surrounded by snow. 

They walk towards the main activities area while Sirius explains all of the winter sports the Lodge offers. Remus knows he should be making notes, but he can't stop stealing glances of Sirius. His cheeks are flushed a healthy red with the cold and he radiates passion when he talks about being out on the slopes. Remus can't think of anything worse, he's more a sit in the warmth type of man, but he'll admit that he could happily watch Sirius all day.

Sirius leads him to a wooden hut at the bottom of a ski slope and guides him in. Remus is confronted with rows and rows of sports equipment, most of which he has no idea how to use or even what they are.

"So you sell equipment too?"

"Rent. The keen skiers normally come with their own gear, but I like the idea that guests can try any sport they like here." Remus smiles at, it's thoughtful touches like that that can become great selling points and he makes a mental note of it as he watches Sirius, who's seemingly searching for something.

"Same size as James right?" Sirius questions before holding up a pair of ski boots with a wicked smile, his eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Oh no, no way am I going out there!" Remus backs away from Sirius but the cabin suddenly seems a lot smaller.

"You said you were ready for anything?" Sirius repeats Remus' own words back to him, he's smirking again and it's doing funny things to Remus' decision making abilities.

"Yeah, I'm not ready for my own death though." Remus' mutters as he reluctantly kicks his boots off, he knows this is an awful idea.

He's completely lost for words as Sirius sinks to his knees right in front of him and it makes Remus' heart pounds like a jackhammer behind his ribcage. 

Sirius glances up at him from under long lashes and Remus thinks his expression should be absolutely bloody criminal. His breath is stolen as Sirius' warm large palm gently cups the back of his calf as he positions Remus' feet into the large ski boots.

Oh god, Remus is sure someone's set the hut on fire and they just haven't noticed yet as heat creeps up his spine and his blood warms as Sirius fastens the boot clips quickly before repeating the same with the other boot. 

When Remus almost loses his balance, he automatically reaches out and grips Sirius' strong broad shoulder to steady himself. Sirius doesn't stop him, just carries on and Remus almost lets a groan slip past his lips as his brain betrays him and offers up many vivid images of other scenarios as to why this ridiculously attractive man would be on his knees in front of him.

When Sirius finally rises to his feet, they're unbelievably close, bodies only inches away and Remus feels like he's about to melt. Sirius leans even closer to him, grabbing something from the wall behind him and before Remus can question it, Sirius places a helmet on his head with a large grin. Remus is about to object but stops short when Sirius' fingertips gently brush the side of his jaw as he clasps the helmet into place.

"Snowboard or skis?" Sirius' voice comes out husky, breath soft and quiet against Remus' ear.

Brief images of Remus trying and failing to skateboard as a teen flash across his mind and Remus is choosing skis before he's even realised what he's actually agreed to. Although when he's met by Sirius' smile, how could Remus say no.

The short ride on the chair lift does nothing to calm Remus' nerves, or calm his rapid pulse. He grips onto the safety bar tightly and Sirius' hand rests right next to his, their fingers almost touching. Remus tries to resist the urge to reach out and grab a hold of his hand, he tells himself it's because he's nervous about skiing and not because all he wants to do since he met this handsome man is to reach out and touch him.

Those nerves are almost a welcome distraction as they dismount from the chair and Sirius grabs ahold of Remus' hands to steady and maneuver him safely. Sirius is talking about safety steps and skiing basics but Remus can hardly hear any of it. He's not sure if he's distracted by his anxiety or the image of Sirius on his knees that's now seared into his brain forever.

"Okay, no! There's no way this is a beginners slope." Remus can hear the panic rise in his own voice as he stares down the large slope that stretches out daunting before him.

"I promise it is Remus." 

"It's not! Have you seen the size of that thing?! No! I'm not here to risk my life, I–"

"Remus! REMUS! Hi Remus, hi, hi! HI REMUS! HI!" Harry yells excitedly as he shoots past at a speed that makes Remus' anxiety triple. He watches with his heart in his mouth as Harry makes a sharp turn, only wobbling slightly before waving his arms frantically at Remus with the largest grin on his face.

"You were saying?" Sirius is practically vibrating with laughter beside him and Remus fights the urge to smile as Harry flies off into the distance.

"Shut up." Remus deadpans, although he can't stop the corners of his lips curving upwards when Sirius bursts out into loud laughter.

"What?! I didn't say any-" Sirius protests, sounding anything but innocent and even Remus is laughing now. Sirius is almost doubled over at his side, his laugh boisterous and unashamed and it makes Remus feel giddy.

"Shut up!" Remus pushes Sirius shoulder in jest, it's enough for him to lose his balance and to his surprise, take Sirius down with him. They're both still laughing, that uncontrollable giggle that shakes their entire body and demands to be felt. 

The snow presses solid at his back and Sirius' body presses just as firm atop of him and Remus is momentarily stunned as their hot panting breaths mist and mix in the ever so tiny space between their lips.

Sirius looks flushed and disheveled, yet still unbelievably attractive in only a way that he could. Remus' heart races as Sirius leans down slightly, eyes darting to Remus' lips and back to his eyes again and for a moment time seems to stand still. Everything around them silences and Remus is sure that Sirius is going to close the small distance between them and kiss him. 

Sirius holds eye contact for a long moment, then his head drops to Remus' shoulder with a little huff of a laugh, before he's pulling back and standing up. Remus tries to ignore the pull of disappointment in his chest as Sirius extends a hand and pulls him up.

The warm happy smile drops from Sirius' face so quickly that Remus thinks he's done something drastically wrong, but before he can begin to worry too much he realises Sirius' eyes are trained on Lily and a man halfway down the slope.

"What is it?" Remus questions. He can feel the tension radiate from Sirius, like his entire body has tensed and tightened.

"The man with Lily, Snape…let's just say he's not a friend." Remus could have deduced that himself by the worried look on Sirius' face and the obvious way that Lily is trying to put distance between them. 

He watches as Lily steps back again and Snape reaches out and grabs her arm tightly. Anger settles over Remus as he watches Lily try to pull away, he's only known her for a short while and even though he's sure she can manage herself fine, Remus has never stood by in the face of bullying. 

He takes a deep breath, adrenaline flooding his body, summons every ounce of courage he has, and pushes forward. He flies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update, I had to take some time off from writing for health reasons but hopefully I'm back to it now and the updates should be more regular. Please bare with me, I know this is now a Christmas story in January but I hope you all still enjoy it! 😘💖💛

**Author's Note:**

> Massive Happy Birthday to two of the most wonderful women, Katt and Amy! Thank you both for being so amazing 💛💖
> 
> A huge thank you to Sarah for beta reading this fic and for being the most amazing cheerleader I know 💖


End file.
